50 Things James Potter Is Not Allowed To Do
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Lily écrit une liste de choses que le fameux James Potter n'a pas le droit de faire. 4. Chanter 'I'm Too Sexy' tout en portant un tutu rose vif et des chaussons de ballet. 5. Chanter 'I'm Too Sexy' tout en essayant de peloter Mc Gonagall. (Auteur: Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love)
1. Chapter 1

**Comme je suis en pleine session d'examens, je n'ai pas trop le temps de traduire James Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, alors je vous laisse avec cette traduction que j'ai faite il y a un petit bout de temps déjà ! :)**

**Encore une petite histoire de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love que je traduis avec son autorisation ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

_Disclamer__ : Tout les personnages ainsi que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, J.K. Rowling. Quant au contexte de cette petite histoire, il appartient à Marauders-And-Lily-I- Love._

_Pairing_ : James P. & Lily Evans P.

_Rating _: M

* * *

**50 Things James Potter Is Not Allowed To Do**

**Chapitre 1**

1) Prétendre que Lily est son déodorant et tenter de frotter tous ses vêtements sur lui.

2) Courir nu autour du château avec seulement un bouquet de Lys recouvrant ses parties intimes.

3) Dire aux première années que Hagrid est un méchant géant et qu'il va tous les manger.

4) Chanter ''I'm Too Sexy'' tout en portant un tutu rose vif et des chaussons de ballet.

5) Chanter ''I'm Too Sexy'' tout en essayant de peloter Mc Gonagall.

6) Manger bruyamment des framboises pour couvrir la voix de quelqu'un en désaccord avec lui...

7)... et ne pas cesser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

8) Changer ''accidentellement'' Petunia en cheval lorsqu'il est invité chez Lily pour Noël.

9) Ebouriffer ses cheveux quand Lily est là.

10) Ebouriffer ses cheveux quand il essaye de se tirer d'affaire.

11) En fait, James Potter n'est pas autorisé à s'ébouriffer les cheveux tout court. Point à la ligne.

12) Raconter à Hagrid que Crockdur a été mangé par Aragog.

13) Peindre/dessiner des visages sur des centaines de raisins...

14)...puis les lancer sur la soi-disant armée de poires démoniaque de Sirius.

15) Pincer sa moustache imaginaire lorsqu'il tente d'expliquer au professeur Mc Gonagall pourquoi exactement il a été trouvé se masturbant dans un placard à balais.

16) Dessiner des images salaces sur les devoirs de Lily et Remus lorsqu'ils sont endormis...

17)... puis sur son propre devoir...

18)...et ensuite blâmer Sirius.

19) Répondre ''Hein ?'' lorsqu'on lui demande si c'est sa faute.

20) Changer le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Serpentard par ''Les Gryffondors Gèrent''.

21) Prévenir toute la Salle Commune chaque fois que Lily à un nouveau soutien-gorge...

22)...puis passer à l'explication de ce à quoi il ressemble, sa taille, les couleurs et son opinion personnel.

23) Faire des allusions sexuelles sans fin sur des balais et des balles.

24) Charmer une centaine de bouteilles de shampoing pour poursuivre Rogue, se jeter sur sa tête...

25)... puis affirmer que c'est une plante en pot qui lui a dit de le faire.

26) Dire à tout le monde que Rogue est le fils illégitime du professeur Chourave et du Professeur Dumbledore...

27)... et lorsqu'on l'interroge sur les différences flagrantes dans les gênes et les ressemblances, simplement dire 'les charmes de glamour sont extrêmement facile, tu sais'.

28) Fondre en larme et sortir en courant de la salle en gémissant, 'Nooon, je me suis cassé un _ongle_ !' après avoir ramassé une fourchette.

29) S'habiller en pirate...

30)... et ensuite tenter de voler l'épée de Gryffondor...

31)... puis enlever Lily...

32)... pour ensuite essayer de la séduire en faisant des insinuations désagréables à propos de son énorme 'épée,.

33) Tenter de glisser sur toutes les rampes d'escaliers de Poudlard.

34) Dessiner une moustache tordue sur le visage de la Grosse Dame au marqueur permanent...

35)...et ensuite faire la même chose avec tous les autres portraits du château.

36) Déclarer une journée officielle 'Séduire Un Cerf'...

37)...puis forcer Lily à y participer.

38) Porter l'uniforme et le maquillage de Lily...

39)... puis dire à Dumbledore, tout en sanglotant hystériquement, que Rusard est un horrible pervers et qu'il l'a fait s'habiller comme ça.

40) Prétendre avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec le bandeau de Lily.

41) Prétendre avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec la baguette de Lily

42) Prétendre avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec le milk-shake pauvre en calories de Lily.

43) Verser de la sauce sur les céréales de Sirius.

44) Porter les sous-vêtements de Lily par-dessus ses habits et prétendre que ça lui donne des superpouvoirs.

45) Commencer toutes ses phrases par 'Ooh la la !'.

46) Accrocher des clochettes à tous ses vêtements.

47) Répéter tous ce que quelqu'un dit, mais sous forme de question.

48) Commencez chaque repas en léchant sa nourriture puis annoncer qu'il a fait ça pour que personne ne lui 'pique sa bouffe'.

49) S'attacher systématiquement aux meubles avec des menottes qui ne s'ouvre que si Lily a des relations sexuelles avec lui.

50) Se promener dans toute la Grande Salle, en demandant aux autres élèves pour avoir leurs carottes.

* * *

-"Lily, tu fais cette liste chaque année ! Et il finit toutjours par faire_ tout _ce qui est sur la liste !".

Lily haussa les épaules à sa meilleur amie.

-"Ouais, bon...".

-"Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserai que tu apprécies toute cette histoire...". Alice fixa son regard sur elle, haussant parfaitement un sourcil interrogateur.

-"Hmmm...". Lily détourna ses yeux verts, les fixant sur le parchemin en face d'elle, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait la liste.

-"Lily !"

-''Quoi ?"

La rousse plissa les yeux._ Pourquoi Alice ne pouvait-elle pas juste-pouah... Stupids, ennuyeux meilleurs amis..._

-"Tu n'apprécies_ pas _ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Alice, inquiète. _Oups, j'espère que Lily va bien !_

-"Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux Préfets-En-Chef... Il n'est pas _si_ mal que ça..." répondit Lily à contrecoeur, essayant de ne pas rire face à l'expression scandalisée sur le visage d'Alice.

-"Lily... M-mais... Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question !".

-"Non ! Bien sûr que je n'aime pas ça !".

La rousse rassura Alice, roulant des yeux et rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

-"... T'es sûre ?".

-"Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux dire, allez quoi, c'est _James Potter _!".

-"Ok alors. Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait plus chez toi". Alice soupira de soulagement et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Ouf ! Lily _n'était pas _folle alors.

Alice baissa les yeux vers la liste, le visage pensif tourné alors que ses yeux survolés le parchemin. Il manquait quelque chose...

-"En fait, je pense que tu as oublié la plus importante de toutes".

-"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas vraiment penser à autre chose..." Lily fronça les sourcils, fixant elle aussi la liste, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait bien pu oublier.

-"Ici, passe moi la plume".

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Alice arracha la plume de la main inerte de Lily et la trempa dans l'encrier. Avec une expression très attachante de concentration sur son visage, elle griffonna :

_51) Enfin, James Potter ne doit, sous aucune circonstance, demander à Lily de sortir avec lui._

Levant les yeux vers Lily, elle sourit, tendant la plume vers elle.

-"Non, Alice" répondit Lily doucement. Elle lui prit la plume offerte et raya ce que Alice venait d'écrire.

Ses yeux verts brillaient mystérieusement alors qu'elle dit :

-"Non, Alice, cette chose...cette chose, James Potter est autorisé à la faire".

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Je sais aussi que je risque d'avoir oublié quelques petite fautes, si vous voulez bien m'en excuser ! :D**

**Je poste la suite bientôt, montrez-moi juste que vous en avez envie ! :D La suite est déjà traduite et attend bien au chaud dans un dossier classé sur mon ordinateur ! ;D**

**Pour le moment, la version originale a 424 reviews, on peut essayer de dépasser ça avec la version française ?! :3**

**Dites-moi lequel a été votre préferé ! *Ceci est message subliminal*.**

**Bisous, Pen'**


	2. Numéro 2

**Finalement, voici la suite ! C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau de bonne année ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et/ou qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ! C'est super gentil et ça fait chaud au cœur !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RaR :**

**Jamesprouter: **Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ma traduction t'aie fait rire. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras bien ! :)

* * *

Voici la liste de ce que les prochains chapitres reprendront comme numéros :

_-*Chapitre 2 : N° 2_

_-*Chapitre 3 : N° 13 et 14_

_-*Chapitre 4 : N°15_

_-*Chapitre 5 : N°16, 17 et 18_

_-*Chapitre 6 : N°20_

* * *

**Disclamer****: Tout les personnages ainsi que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, J.K. Rowling. Quant au contexte de cette petite histoire, il appartient à Marauders-And-Lily-I- Love.**

**Pairing****: James P. & Lily Evans P.**

**Rating****: M**

* * *

**50 Things James Potter Is Not Allowed To Do**

**Chapitre 2**

**2. Courir nu autour du château avec seulement un bouquet de Lys recouvrant ses parties intimes.**

C'est juste un Lundi matin normal et je suis en train de marcher dans le couloir en direction du cours de Métamorphose. Je me sens bien en ce moment, mes deux meilleurs amis de chaque côté de moi, mes cheveux reposent sur mes épaules avec cette éclat lumineux de propreté et Potter ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui depuis deux jours. _Ce qui est un record._

-''... Alors, '' dit la jeune fille à ma droite, Alice. ''Frank pose un genou à terre, et je jure que j'en suis presque morte et aller au Paradis. C'était le moment le plus incroyable de toute ma vie ''. Les deux autres d'entre nous, qui écoutons le récit de cet événement capital, soupirons rêveusement. Je rejette mes cheveux sur mon épaule, en poussant un autre soupir alors que je me demande à quoi _mon_ homme parfait ressemblera.

-''LILY-JOLIE !''.

Vous vous foutez de moi.

Toutes les trois, nous nous figeons dans notre élan. Samantha, mon autre meilleure amie, roule des yeux, me murmure un 'bonne chance', attrape la main d'Alice et cours plus loin dans le couloir. Me laissant me débrouiller.

Contre James Potter.

Seule.

Je hais mes amies.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et j'ouvris la bouche, prête à crier sur cette-idiot-qui-doit-juste-mourir-dans-un-trou, je tourne sur moi-même, seulement pour découvrir probablement la chose la plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis que j'ai accidentellement (c'était _vraiment_ un accident, je vous promets) transformé Pétunia en un chameau vert.

Horrible, je sais. Mais pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle était mieux comme ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le spectacle révoltant qui se présente maintenant devant moi est pire. Bien, _bien _plus pire que ça.

Et je ne pensais même pas que c'était _possible_.

Un James Potter nu.

Maintenant, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont haletantes et se demandent ce qui cloche chez moi. Je veux dire, allez quoi, pourquoi un James Potter nu devrait être une mauvaise chose ? Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous décrire à quoi il ressemble pour moi en ce moment.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient à son habituelle touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille (quoi que... ils ont l'air _vraiment_ doux aujourd'hui...). Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux piscines de chocolat qui sans surprise brillaient de gaieté et de malice, encadré de longs cils noirs et de son habituelle paire de lunettes. Un sourire penaud étire les lèvres de Potter. Maintenant, alors que mon regard voyage de son visage à son coup raide, sa poitrine musclé et continue plus bas, je change d'avis.

Un James Potter nu n'est pas si mal que ça.

Pas du tout, en fait.

Mais son apparence est vraiment la seule chose qui l'aide.

Mes yeux sont peu à peu attiré vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son aine **(1) **et à ce moment-là, mes yeux se bloquent. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma mâchoire tombe. Et non, ce n'est à cause de la taille de certaines parties de son anatomie, c'est plutôt à cause de leur _absence_.

Il s'était recouvert !

Pouvez-vous me blâmer pour ce petit moment de déception que je ressens ?

Non, pas vrai ?

Et pire encore, il les avait recouvert avec... _un bouquet de Lys_ ?

Oh. Je grince des dents.

-''Potter !'' Je cris d'une voix stridente. '' Que ce passe-t-il sur cette Terre ?!''

Il rougit légèrement et je suis soudainement reconnaissante que personne d'autre ne soit dans le couloir avec nous. Ils auraient eu une crise cardiaque s'ils avaient fait face au dos nu et au cul de Potter. Il hausse les épaules.

-''Je t'aurais bien donné les fleurs mais comme tu peux le voir, elles sont un peu occupées pour le moment !''. Il me fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il passe un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, tenant le bouquet de Lys de sa main libre.

-''Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller en Métamorphose comme ça.'' Je siffle, tentant de faire passer dans ma voix une certaine dose d'irritation, de menace et des promesses de multiples tortures.

Potter hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

-''En tant que Préfète-En-Chef, James Potter, je t'ordonne de t'en aller et de mettre des vêtements _maintenant_.'' Je dis, poussant ses bras de mes épaules. Merlin, on est tellement en retard en Métamorphose et ce n'est même pas _drôle_.

-''En tant que Préfet-En-Chef, je t'annonce que ta demande est refusé et que je vais en cours de Métamorphose nu.'' Il réplique, avec un petit air de suffisance et l'envie de le gifler devient presque irrésistible.

Sérieusement, et moi qui pensais que comme nous étions devenu tous deux Préfets-En-Chef, nous pourrions nous entendre.

Comme si.

-''James Potter, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole si tu fais ça.'' Je le préviens, une main posée sur la porte de la classe, prête à l'ouvrir.

-''Tu as déjà utilisé cette menace des millions de fois, Lily-Jolie. Et elles ne m'ont jamais empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit.''

Me faisant un clin d'œil encore une fois, il me dit une dernière chose.

-''Et puis, c'était _ton_ idée.''

Alors que je fronce les sourcils, en signe de confusion, il finit par m'éclairer, l'éclat de ses yeux s'intensifiant.

-''La Liste. 50 Choses Que James Potter N'est Pas Autorisé À Faire. Tu te souviens ?''

Merde.

Alors que je réalise, Potter voit l'horreur dans mes yeux et il me sourit narquoisement.

-''Et Lily, chérie, je viens _tout juste de commencer_.''

Double merde.

* * *

-''Bonjour, Minnie !''

-''JAMES POTTER ! QUELLE INDECENCE ! OU, AU NOM DE MERLIN, SONT PASSE VOS HABITS ?''

* * *

**(1) : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, l'aine, c'est la drôle de forme en v que les hommes **_**musclé **_**seulement possèdent.**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Bonne année ! :)**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
